fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ucieknij z kicia
Trzeci odcinek "Podróż z Totalną Porażką". Bohaterowie *Maniek czyli Maks *Tomasz czyli Maks *Fineasz Flynn czyli Maks *Stephanie Winner czyli Sara124 *Alex czyli Alis2002 *Gergor czyli Angelo333 *Zoltan George Davenport czyli Sebolaaa *Silena Muffin czyli Tysia123 *Duncan czyli Angelo333 *Chris czyli Maks *Alejandro czyli Sebolaaa *Heather czyli Sara124 *Lindsay czyli Alis2002 *Ewa czyli Tysia123 Fabuła Maniek:'Ostatnio w Podróży z Totalnej Porażce nie było żadnych gości specjalnych musieliśmy ukraść pieniądze bogatych niestety ale przez Silene i Dakote przegrały one i to przez mój żarcik. '''Tomasz:'Później Dakota sie pomyliła i została wyeliminowana przez Gergora. Pokład Możecie zakładać nowe nagłówki itp. Kajuta nr.1 Tu mieszka Alex. 'Alex: '''Szkoda, że Dakota wyleciała...Nawet była fajna.Chociaż dla mnie lepszą w drużynie była Silena...I znowu gadam sama do sie bieeeee! ''Alex patrzy na krzesło. (Wow xD ) 'Alex: '''Muszę paczeć (błąd celowy) pod nogi. ''Nagle ktoś wchodzi do jej kajuty. Kajuta nr.3 'Gergor:'Nie wierzę,że Dakota i Ferb dali sie nabrać Kajuta nr.4 '''Stephanie: No i świetnie! Kathrene mam z głowy, ale Dakota! Razem z Ferbem zostali wystrzeleni! wściekła Dobra, nieważne! Teraz muszę pomyśleć jak zdobyć wygraną... Kajuta nr.7 Tomasz:'Pamiętaj dzisiaj spotkanie z Chrisem i Duncanem w więzieniu. '''Maniek:'Właśnie tam będzie wyzwanie. Nagle do Tomka dzwoni telefon. '''Maniek:o do ciebie. Tomasz:'Co!? ''Tomek zaczął płakać w poduche. 'Maniek:'Co sie stało? 'Tomasz:'Dziewczyna zemną zerwała. Wyzwanie 'Maniek:'Niestety Tomek dzisiaj nie będzie prowadzącym więc Fineasz prowadzisz zemną. 'Gergor:'Streszczaj sie. 'Maniek:'Zachwile poznacie niespodziewanych gości z nimi będziecie musieli uciec z więzienia później Ja,Fineasz i Chris będziemy oceniać ucieczki. Dał Fineaszowi kartke. 'Fineasz:'Grupy są takie Heather i Stephanie Zoltan i Alejandro Alex i Lindsay Silena i Ewa Gergor i Duncan Macie czas do soboty albo do skończenia wszystkich ucieczek Heather i Stephanie '''Stephanie: Bardzo proste zadanie! Wiem co musimy zrobić! Masz może jakąś wsuwkę do włosów? Heather: Jasne! Podaje Stephanie wsuwkę. Blondynka próbuje otworzyć drzwi za pomocą wsuwki, jednak nic z tego nie wychodzi. Stephanie: Eh... Na filmach zawsze się to udaje...Wyrzuca wsuwkę. A masz może pilniczek do paznokci? Heather podaje Stephanie pilniczek. Ta próbuje przepiłować kraty, jednak podobnie jak przed chwilą - nic z tego nie wychodzi. Zrezygnowana wyrzuca pilniczek. Stephanie: Eh... To nie ma sensu! Przepiłowanie krat może zająć wieczność. Chyba, że... Masz może piłę motorową? Heather: Chyba żartujesz... Stephanie: Wiesz... miałaś pilniczek, to pomyślałam, że będziesz miała i piłę... Heather: Nie mam piły, ale mam pomysł. Nie powinnyśmy się przemęczać przy realizowaniu go. Pytanie brzmi, czy potrafisz manipulować ludźmi? Stephanie: Manipulacja?! To ohydne! Nie manipuluję ludźmi. Ale jeśli to pomoże nam wygrać... Heather: Dobra dziewczynka się znalazła... Nie bój się, to będzie tylko drobne kłamstewko. Stephanie: Nie wiesz z kim rozmawiasz! Ja się niczego nie boję! Heather: A jesteś gotowa udawać, że się boisz? Uśmiecha się porozumiewawczo. Stephanie: Zrobię wszystko by wygrać! Heather: Więc mnie naśladuj. Zaczyna się wydzierać. Aaa! Stephanie: Wzrusza ramionami i zaczyna naśladować towarzyszkę. Aaa! Przybiega policjant. Policjant: Co się dzieje?! Heather: Pająk! Policjant: Gdzie? Stephanie: Zaczyna rozumieć plan koleżanki. Tam! Wskazuje pacem na drugi koniec celi. Policjant: Nic tam nie widzę. Heather: Zabij go! Policjant: A, dajcie mi spokój! Dziewczyny zaczynają krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej. Policjant: Dobra, już dobra. Otwiera drzwi do celi i wchodzi do środka. No i gdzie on jest? Policjant wchodzi w głąb celi, a tymczasem Stephanie próbuje wymknąć się na zewnątrz. Policjant nagle odwraca się i celuje w dziewczynę pistoletem. Policjant: Jeśli myślisz, że uda ci się uciec, to się mylisz! Nagle mężczyzna pada nieprzytomny na ziemię. Stephanie widzi Heather stojącą z młotkiem w ręku. Stephanie: Z uśmiechem. Młotek to miałaś przy sobie, ale piły motorowej to już nie? Rozbawiona Heather wzrusza tylko ramionami. Dziewczyny zabierają policjantowi klucz i wychodzą z celi. Dla pewności zamykają w niej nieprzytomnego policjanta. Klucz chowają na drugim końcu korytarza i uciekają z więzienia. Maniek:'7 '''Fineasz:'10 'Chris:'9 'Maniek:'Razem 26. Zoltan i Alejandro 'Zoltan: '''To najłatwiejsze zadanie świata. Wystarczy, że wpłacę kaucję i po sprawie. '''Maniek:'0 'Fineasz:'0 'Chris:'5 'Maniek:'Razem 5. Alex i Lindsay 'Lindsay: '''To co robimy? '''Alex: '''Ty po prostu stój i przybiegnij do mnie kiedy dam znak. ''Alex jednym prostym kopniakiem otwiera zamnięte na zamek drzwi po czym daje lewego sierpowego policjantowi. 'Lindsay: '''Gdzie ty się tego nauczyłaś?! '''Alex: '''Masz znajomości, masz umiejętności. ''Następnie dwoma susami wskoczyła na sufit.Wbili policjanci i zauwarzyli Lindsay.Gdy mieli do niej iść Alex w koczyła na nich i jednym kopem znokautowała obu.Dalej poleciała jak strzała.Lindsay czekała i patrzyła co robi.Ta wyrwała kraty od okna rękami.Zajęło jej to trochę, bo co chwila wchodzili policjanci, a ta ich nokautowała. '''Alex myśli: '''Jestem wystarcząco silna, moje moce mi nie potrzebne...I tak nie mogę ich użyć... '''Lindsay: '''O czym myślisz, Al..Jak masz na imię? '''Alex: '''Jestem Alex!Ale przyjaciel z mojej starej mówił mi Ali. ' Musiałam się przeprowadzić do Danville...Brakuje mi go. '''Lindsay: '''Widać, że łączy cię z nim mocna więź... '''Alex: ' Nawet nie wiesz jaka... Nagle do pokoju weszli policjanci bronią.Alex poznała jednego z nich. Alex: 'TY?! Już dużo bigosu narobiłeś! ''Nie trwało to dużo, a dostał porządnego kopniaka w czułe miejsce.A wiadomo, tam najbardziej chłopców boli...Wzięła jego broń i kierując ją w policjantów powiedziała: '''Alex: '''To jak? ''Policjanci jak na komendę odłożyli broń na podłogę.Alex postanowiła postarszyć funkcjonariuszy. Strzeliła w sufit.'Policja wyskoczyła za okno.'' 'Alex: '''Droga wolna! '''Lindsay: 'Łał, potrafisz coś jeszcze? 'Alex: '''Taak, ogólnie jestem typem dresa. '''Lindsay: '''Eee? '''Alex: '''Mniejsza! Okno wolne, więc spadamy! ''Wyskoczyły przez okno i wylądowały przed wejściem do kicia. 'Alex: '''To teraz patrz! ''Chwyciła ją za rękę i pobiegła z przedkością światła (sarkastycznie, po prostu pobiegła szybko).Niestety gdy Alex się rozpędzi, nie wyrabia na zakrętach, więc walnęła w drzewo. 'Alex: '''Auuu!To boli... '''Lindsay: '''Poczekaj... ''Bierze swój krem i naciera czoło Alex. 'Alex: '''Ale ulga...Dzięki. '''Maniek:'8 'Fineasz:'6 'Chris:'Zanudziłaś mnie 4. 'Maniek:'Razem 18. Silena i Ewa '''Silena: Super! Ucieczka z wiezienia! I to jeszcze z tobą! Pękam z radości! Eva: '''Ta. '''Silena: rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu Kraty w oknach, kraty w drzwiach, strażnik na posterunku... Super! Kto wymyśla te zadania?... chwilę się zastanawia Mam prośbę. Zawołam zaraz tego gościa, a ty go pozbawisz przytomności, zgoda? nie czekając na odpowiedź podchodzi do krat Ej! Ty! Przyjdź tutaj! Znudzony Policjant przychodzi. Policjant: Czego? Silena: Mamy dla pana specjalny prezent dostępny od zaraz, długi, miły wypoczynek z dala od służby! Policjant: '''Że co? Lena się odsuwa, a Eva wymierza kolesiowi uderzenie pięścią w twarz '''Silena: Jacy ci policjanci mają tępe umysły... wyciąga z jego kieszeni klucze od celi i otwiera zamek, wychodzi z celi, zabiera służbiście pistolet i skuwa go kajdankami Super! Mają tu komputer! siada na fotelu przed komputerem i zaczyna go przeglądać Ale ten koleś ma nudne życie... Nie ma tu żadnych ciekawych programów! No, oprócz pasjansa... To chyba jego jedyna rozrywka, bo z tego co wiedze to neta też nie ma... patrzy z współczuciem na nieprzytomnego mężczyznę Eva: Nie pomyliły ci się priorytety? Uciekamy właśnie z więzienia. Silena: No przecież, że nie! Chyba nie uważasz, że w tej sytuacji mogłabym uciec nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnego śladu? otwiera i wpisuje coś na klawiaturze, po chwili zatrzymuje się po pół słowie Niee... Word nie przyniesie takiego wspaniałego efektu... rozgląda się po biurze i zauważa czerwony marker, z złowieszczym uśmiechem zaczyna się rozglądać po ścianach i jej wzrok pada na szafę Kurcze... podchodzi do niej i ją otwiera, w środku znajdują się mundury, wyciąga dwa, jeden rzuca Evie Przebierz się. sama też zaczyna się szybko przebierać w mundur, gdy już jest gotowa podbiega do biurka, wyciąga czerwony marker, podchodzi do ściany i zaczyna na wypisywać litery Eva: czyta ze ściany Sroki, że was opuszczamy, ale macie tutaj na prawdę kiepskie warunki, zdecydowanie wolimy swój własny dom od waszej obskurnej celi z paskudnym wyżywieniem i nudnym strażnikiem, ciao! z niedowierzaniem patrzy na Lene Serio? Silena: kończy podpisywać się pod wiadomością Podpiszesz się?wyciąga do niej marker Eva: ignoruje towarzyszkę i rusza w kierunku wyjścia Nie zamierzam na ciebie czekać. Silena: wzdycha, bierze pistolet i rusza za Evą Obie przechodzą do innych pokoi, gdzie natykają się na innych policjantów, jednak nikt ich nie rozpoznał i udało im się wyjść bezpiecznie z budynku /Charakter Evy może się nie do końca zgadzać, nie oglądam Totalnej porażki i bazuję jedynie na opisie na wiki./ Maniek:'7 '''Fineasz:'7 'Chris:'9 'Maniek:'Razem 23. Gergor i Duncan Gergor trzyma sie góry a policjant myśli,że Gergor zwiał później otworzył cele a Gergor uderzył go w twarz butem później Gergor chodził w szybie wentylacyjnym później wyskoczył z szybu na podwórko więźniów a tam Duncan ściągnął spodnie policiantowi a Gergor uciekł z więzienia 'Maniek:'9 'Fineasz:'5 'Chris:'8 'Maniek:'Razem to 22. Werdykt 'Maniek:'Fineasz podaj wyniki 'Fineasz:'1. Stephanie 2. Silena 4.Gergor 5.Alex 6.Zoltan 'Chris:'To więc Stephanie zdecyduje kto odpadnie '''Stephanie:W myślach:Zaraz po mnie najwięcej punktów miała Lena, ale Gregor miał jeden punkt mniej. No i w poprzedniej rywalizacji to on wybierał kto ma odpaść, więc to on stanowi dla mnie największe zagrożenie.''Na głos: Gregor. '''Maniek:'Papa. Kategoria:Odcinki